De vuelta juntos
by ambaraaa
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin tiene un hijo, y deberán convivir juntos si quieren tenerlo cerca, lo que no saben que su amor sigue presente...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Rin quedo embarazada del hombre que fue el amor de su vida. Sesshomaru es un hábil piloto, ganador de varias carreras en Tokyo, ellos dos tuvieron un amor muy profundo. Cuatro años después Rin regresa a Tokyo, viendo que el destino los vuelve a unir. **

En la sala de una casa en la ciudad de Australia, estaba un pequeño viendo la televisión con su abuelo, las carreras de autos que al niño tanto le gustaban.

-SI! Jajá! Abuelo me debes una caja de galletas!- dijo un niño con un gorro azul en la cabeza- el corredor que dije gano!

-niño tramposo!- su abuelo empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-jajaja! Basta! Mamá!- el niño reía a más no poder.

-no! Te lo mereces!- haciendo que al niño se le callera su gorro dejando al descubierto su cabellera plateada.

-Papá! Yûki! Dejen de jugar!- una joven apareció, de cabellera larga de color marón, y ojos chocolate.

-vamos Rin! no seas aguafiestas!- Rin se ríe, tirándose donde estaban los dos en el suelo, haciéndoles cosquillas.

-mamá! –riéndose con sus madre haciéndole cosquillas.

-bueno! bueno! Dejemos de jugar! En especial a ti papá!-Rin dándole una mano, para ayudar a su padre.

-vamos Rin! no soy un anciano!- tomando el gorrito del niño.

-no…

-vamos tienes que divertirte, tienes 24 años! Eres joven y hermosa!

-gracias papá! Deja a Yûki- levantándolo.

-es una ternurita!- Rin abraza a su padre.

-te quiero papá!

-bueno entonces tengo una propuesta para ti!

-qué es?- curiosa mirando a su hijo que la miraba feliz- tu abuelo te dijo lo propuesta?

-no puedo decirte mamá…

-bueno Rin me propusieron un trabajo con un piloto de autos en Japón…

-felicidades papá!- abrazándolo- y sabes quién es?

-no… me hablaron de él, dicen que es el mejor…

-y necesitaras a tu ayudante al lado abuelito- Yûki sonriéndola a su mamá.

-papá… en que parte de Japón iremos?

-eh? Tokyo…- Rin se tildo- hija… necesito que… no soportaría dejarte sola princesa.

-iré a llevar a Yûki a su cama…- retirándose del lugar.

-no podrás evadirlo toda tu vida Rin… - se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

En su cuarto Yûki se quedo en su cama viendo a su madre triste.

-porque estas triste mami?

-no es nada…- dándole un beso en la frente.

Rin se fue del cuarto de su hijo encontrándose con su padre.

-Rin, hija es una oportunidad única para mi, hazlo por tu viejo…

- Iremos! Total Tokyo es grande, para encontrarme con él otra vez…

-esa es mi niña!- tomándole las manos- saldremos esta noche cuando el pequeño despierte, lo llevaremos al aeropuerto.

-como empacaremos tan rápido!

-no te alteres! Solo faltan tus cosas! Las nuestras están empacadas…- Rin lo miraba extrañándose de su padre.

-iré a empacar!- corriendo a su cuarto.

* * *

En una pista un auto blanco con rojo estaba en primera posición. Mientras su equipo lo veía correr.

-Sesshomaru cuida tu derecha!- decía su hermano en el comunicador.

-Inuyasha- llamo sango- cuantas vueltas van?

-con esta es la ultima-el equipo celebraba.

-entonces tenemos el trofeo!- sango festejando.

Viendo que daba la última vuelta ganando el trofeo de primer lugar, el auto de él se acerco a donde estaba su equipo bajando del auto, sacándose su casco.

-buena carrera hermano!

-sí estuvo fantástico!- sango tomando su casco.

-de nada…- Sesshomaru inexpresivo como siempre.

-oye! Sesshomaru mañana vendrá un hombre a representarnos…- Inuyasha dándole una toalla.

-si tendremos más carreras y trofeos! Seremos famosos!- Sango saltando de la alegría.

-quién es?- mirando la repetición en la pantalla.

-no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que fue un ex corredor de Australia- Inuyasha recordando lo que le dijo su novia Kagome.

Sesshomaru lo llevaron a recibir su premio, con las cámaras y la alegría de sus admiradores. Sango lo veía, al igual que Inuyasha.

-quien crees que sea el hombre que nos represente?

-no lo se, vendrá mañana a vernos… no tengo idea, la madre de Kagome sabe quién es, solo que no nos quiso decir quién era…

-bueno debe ser muy famoso…

-lo es era el mejor, solo que un accidente lo obligo a dejar su carrera, eso y otras cosas más…

Sango veía la tribuna, para luego mirar a su primo Sesshomaru volver con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Aun enamorados.**

Rin estaba con su hijo en una casa pequeña, afuera del la ciudad de Tokyo, desempacando sus cosas, cundo noto que su padre la llamo.

-princesa ven! Necesito que vayas a este lugar junto con tu primo…

-tengo que ir con él? Es opcional?

-no, puedes llevar a Yûki- tocaron la puerta, viendo Rin a su primo de ojos azules, con una pequeña colita- que bueno verte jovencito!

-lo mismo digo señor!- saludo el joven.

-tío Miroku!- Yûki saltando a los brazos de Miroku.

-hola jovencito!- bajándolo abrazando a Rin- que bueno volver a verte!

-lo mismo dijo tontito!

-nos vamos?- pregunto Miroku en la puerta, Rin fue por su cámara, y Yûki por su gorro azul cubriéndose todo su cabello con él.

* * *

Llegaron a una pista enorme, notando que la gente entraba.

-Miroku – tomando su mano guiándolo a una puerta un poco más alejada- es aquí mi padre dijo que podíamos entrar, toma- entregándole una tarjeta- con esto nos dejan entrar.

-bueno y que esperamos!- Miroku toma a Yûki sosteniéndolo en brazos.

Al entrar, todo estaba obscuro con algunas luces, caminaron guiados por los carteles saliendo directamente en la pista donde estaban los equipos.

-bueno tenemos que encontrar al equipo que tendremos…-notando a todos, ver como comenzaba la carrera- lo encontré! es el primero-Se acercaron viendo al equipo escondidos.

-señorita Rin, cree que esto sea lo correcto?

-no! pero necesito verlos, para saber con qué clase de equipo trabajaremos- lo más tranquila posible.

-estás loca primita!- Rin le tapo la boca, viendo que uno de los que trabajaba se dio vuelta.

-tonto! Nos descubrirán y pensaran que somos unos…

-unos ladrones?- pregunto Yûki.

-no precisamente… solo queremos ver si son buenas personas!- contesto Miroku.

-miren- señalando al primer corredor- es increíble esta primero!- señalo Yûki.

-quienes son ustedes?!- grito Inuyasha agarrando a Yûki de la ropa, haciendo que ellos salieran de su escondite- quiénes son? Díganlo antes de que llame a seguridad!

Sango vio la escena, viendo a Inuyasha sostenes a un niño.

-mamá! Que me suelte!

-oye tu suéltalo!- Rin levantándose de donde estaba- yo soy Rin Hasekura! Y ser quienes lo representen!

-qué?!- dijo Inuyasha y Sango atrás de ellos.

-Inuyasha será mejor que lo sueltes- al soltarlo Inuyasha se le atoro el gorro del niño, en uno de sus botones, dejando el cabello de Yûki suelto.

Inuyasha al ver al niño lo parecido que era a Sesshomaru por poco se desmaya, sango se quedo en shock viéndolo. Rin lo tomo rápidamente asegurándose de que estaba bien.

-mamá! Estoy bien!- viendo a su madre desesperada- no soy un bebé…

-lo siento!- Rin se levanto viendo a Inuyasha- joven, usted es el líder del equipo?

-s-si- sin despegar la vista del niño- lo siento toma niño…

-gracias…- tomando su gorro ocultando su cabello- cómo te llamas?

-soy Inuyasha… sabes eres…

-joven Inuyasha no vamos a interponer con el equipo… si lo desea nos retiramos…-menciono Miroku.

-no se preocupe… mi padre vendrá mañana a hablar con todo su equipo…- Rin sacándole las dudas

-Inuyasha! Termino la carrera! Gano!- grito Sango contenta.

El auto del piloto estaciono viendo quien era, Rin abrió los ojos a mas no podre, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Rin tenemos que irnos!- Miroku tomo su mano pero no respondió- Rin!

Yûki al ver al corredor del auto se soltó de la mano de Rin, dirigiéndose donde estaba el piloto. Sesshomaru bajo del auto viendo a su equipo felicitarlo como siempre, cuando noto a un niño acercarse a él.

-disculpe…-llamando la atención de Sesshomaru, al ver al niño lo levanta viéndolo a la cara.

-hola niño… como entraste aquí?

Rin cuando volvió a reaccionar, vio a Sesshomaru sostener a su hijo, decidió acercarse a él y recuperar a su hijo.

-hijo nos vamos- Rin sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Rin?- Sesshomaru toma su mentón viendo su rostro- hola hermosa…

Rin no contesto tomando a Yûki en brazos, dirigiéndose a la salida cuando Sesshomaru se coloco al frente suyo.

-que quieres Sesshomaru?- viéndolo sonreír.

-sessh me decías…- acercadnos a ella- un simple hola seria respetable…

-hola y adiós!- Furiosa caminando a la salida con Miroku siguiéndola, mientras él quedaba con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sesshomaru que fue eso?- pregunto Sango, él no le prestó atención.

-oye idiota contesta!- Inuyasha viendo un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermano. Sesshomaru se fue a recibir su premio, ignorando las preguntas de ellos dos.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Rin acuesta a Yûki en su cama, dejándolo profundamente dormido. Al entrar a su habitación suspiro y noto que su padre la veía.

-ese suspiro?- pregunto con gracia.

- Sesshomaru- aun en las nubes Rin- lo vi hoy y estaba guapísimo con su equipo todo sudado y…- se sonrojo.

-mi hijita sigue enamorada!- Rin lo mira volviendo al mundo real.

-pero que estoy diciendo!- mas sonrojada- Sesshomaru… ah! No me puedo engañarme! Es un idiota, arrogante, tonto, estúpido y no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

Su padre la abrazo, riéndose de su actitud, que seguía enamorada del padre de Yûki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: hijo.**

-Ah! No iré!- guitaba Rin como una niña- no volveré a esa pista!

-pero mamá!- Yûki abrazándola- Yo quiero ver a papá…

-vamos Rin que no quieres verlo!- decía su padre- anoche no parabas de pensar en él…

-es cierto! se nota que te gusta!- Miroku riéndose de su prima.

-ah! Basta!- sonrojada- no quiero ir!

-Miroku!- llamo su tío- haz lo que te dije!

Miroku se acerco a su prima levantándola, Rin pataleaba como una niña. En el auto Rin estaba en la parte de atrás.

-mamá…- la vos de Yûki le llamo la atención- papá…

-que pasa con tu padre?- pregunto Rin.

-no me reconoció ayer…-pasando una manito por su cara- no me quiere…

-mi amor…-Rin lo abrazo- tu papá no sabe nada de ti…

-pero mamá me dijiste que él es mi papá…- mirándola, Rin le da un beso en la frente.

-pero no sabe que tu eres su hijo…- Rin lo abrazo.

* * *

Llegaron a la pista donde estaría el equipo, entando a una oficina no tan grande estaba una mujer con una chica peli-azul y ojos marones. Rin veía que solo dos personas estaban en ese lugar, más aliviadas.

-hola mi nombre es Naomi Higurashi y ella es mi hija Kagome- se presento la mujer de pelo corto.

-es un placer…- dijo el padre de Rin.

-qué lindo niño!- dijo Kagome mirando a Yûki- es suyo?- pregunto mirando a Rin y Miroku.

-no es de la señorita Rin- señalándola.

-si es mi hijo!- Rin sonriéndole a su hijo- se llama Yûki…

-es muy lindo!- Kagome viéndolo con un gorrito azul- porque traes ese gorrito?

-porque me gusta mucho!- Yûki sonriéndole.

-si nunca se lo quita, al menos que se lo pida…- Rin poniéndose a su altura.

-me gustaría verte sin ese gorro!

Yûki estaba por sacar el gorrito, cuando la vos de su abuelo lo detuvo. Rin vio que estaban afuera, levantando a Yûki llevándolo a otro lugar.

Comenzando la junta Rin trataba de no mirarlo en toda la reunión, Sesshomaru la miraba divertido por la actitud infantil que tenia. Al terminar la reunión, Inuyasha los invito a cenar cosa que no podían rechazar.

* * *

En un restaurante, Inuyasha y Sango veían al niño al lado se Rin.

-Rin cierto?- dijo Inuyasha, Rin asintió- es muy lindo tu hijo…

-gracias- Sesshomaru miraba al niño al lado de Rin, notando también que Yûki no paraba de sonreírle.

-porque tiene ese gorrito?- pregunto Sango.

-no pregunte señorita Sango… Yûki desde que lo conozco a tenido el gorro- contesto Miroku.

-tú eres el piloto que mi abuelo representa?- Yûki viendo a Sesshomaru.

-si- viéndolo.

-papá…- Yûki soltó esa palabra que Rin no quería escuchar.

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo sorprendido por lo que dijo el niño.

-nos iremos!- Rin levantando a Yûki para irse- padre no te preocupes… volveré yo sola.

Rin salió der restaurante, viendo la calle desierta, cuando una mano en su hombro la asusto.

-Ah!- dándose vuelta viendo a Sesshomaru- eres un tonto!

-yo no lo diría…- Rin baja a Yûki al suelo sosteniéndole la mano.

-te ofendí?- con burla viéndolo- pobrecito! La estrellita esta ofendida!

-sigues siendo solo una niñita mal criada!- furioso.

-y tú un creído arrogante!

-mira quien lo dice! La niñita que no tiene valor de verme a la cara!

-ah! Cállate!- Rin lo estaba por abofetear.

-basta!- Yûki llamando su atención- no quiero que pelen…

-Yûki…- Rin poniéndose a su altura.

-mamá… papá te odia!

-Rin- Sesshomaru la levanto del suelo obligándola a verlo- porque me dice papá?

Rin se negaba a decirle, mirando a otro lado, Sesshomaru la toma del mentón.

-dímelo!- Rin cerró los ojos- Rin!

-está bien! Yûki es tu hijo!- Sesshomaru la soltó sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-qué?!- Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango viendo a Rin.

-si Yûki es hijo de Sesshomaru- Rin le pido a su hijo el gorro, dejando al descubierto su cabello plateado, Rin estaba por irse pero Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-es mi hijo?- Rin asiente con la cabeza- porque no me lo dijiste!

-que te importa!

-si me importa! Como no me va a importar, que tenga un hijo!- la mira furioso- mañana nos veremos y reconoceré a mi hijo- se va del lugar sin ver a Rin.

Ella lo veía alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando a su hijo en brazos abrazándolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Legalmente casados.**

Rin estaba en su casa viendo a su hijo jugar con su primo, pensando en la noche de ayer. Su padre al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos, se acerca a hacerle compañía.

-hola papá!- viéndolo contenta.

-que haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu hijo…

-estoy muy nerviosa… Sesshomaru quiere que lo vea- suspiro triste- vendrá dentro de una hora.

-entonces deberías arreglarte!

-que! No! Yo solo me arreglaba para verme hermosa para él…- sonrojándose.

En ese momento su padre escucho que tocaban la puerta, decidiendo atender él, dejando a Rin viendo a su hijo, sin más fue a jugar con ellos.

-mamá!- Yûki viendo a su madera acrecerse a él- vamos a jugar!

Rin lo agarro aseándole cosquillas junto con Miroku, Yûki se libero abrazando a su mamá. Rin se dio cuenta de que la observaban, pensando que era su padre.

-ven aquí! No te pierdas la diversión papá!- Rin se da vuelta viendo a Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru! Que haces aquí?!

-vine a buscarte… nos vamos!- igual de frio.

-un por favor!- mirándolo divertida- desagradecido- en vos baja.

-te escuche!- con vos fría.

-que miedo!- sacándole la lengua- Yûki cuando pueda volveré, Miroku cuídalo…

-por supuesto!

-y no lo uses para conseguir mujeres…- mirando que se rascaba nervioso la cabeza.

* * *

En el auto Rin estaba con Sesshomaru sin decir palabra, cuando decido preguntar a donde se dirigían.

-a donde vamos?- viendo que se alejaban de la ciudad.

- a un juez…- Rin lo miraba extrañada.

-me quieres demandar?- Sesshomaru ni se molesto en contestar- respóndeme!

-no digas estupideces!- Rin se cruzo de brazos decidida a no dirigirle la palabra.

Llegaron a un edificio, al entrar adentro los llamaron, haciéndolos entrar en una oficina chica con un hombre, sentado al frente de un escritorio.

-señorita Hasekura, Señor Taisho, Siéntese- Rin se sentó a un costado viendo al juez, y a su lado Sesshomaru- señor Taisho cuál es el problema …

-quiero tener el derecho de ver a mi hijo…

-pero, están divorciados?- pregunto el anciano.

-no…- Rin sin mirar a Sesshomaru- fuimos novios, y quede embarazada…

-pero ella me dijo ayer que tenía un hijo…- furioso con Rin viendo que lo ignoraba- Rin!

-que quieres!- mirándolo furiosa.

-silencio!- grito el hombre- entonces quieres poder ver a tu hijo?

-si- contesto Sesshomaru.

-pero no están casados…- el juez con una sonrisa burlona.

-no, en realidad no somos nada…-contesto Rin.

-bueno! su hijo no puede estar con ustedes dos- señalándolos tomando un papel- la única forma de que esto funcione, es casarlos…

-qué?! No hay otra forma!- pregunto Rin.

-no! se casan o al niño lo daremos a una familia, y ustedes lo visitaran.

-pero!- Sesshomaru protestando- está bien por cuánto tiempo será?

-un año! Ustedes tienen problemas y necesitan arreglarlos como pareja…

-porque tenemos que casarnos?- pregunto Rin.

-si el señor Taisho tiene derecho de ver a su hijo, cada vez que se vean, no pararan de pelear, hace un rato me lo demostraron…- entregándole el papel, que los dos firmaron- bueno los declaro marido y mujer! Tengan- dándole un anillo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le coloco el anillo a Rin y ella a él.

-señorita Hasekura, donde vive con su hijo?- pregunto el anciano.

-bueno… vivo con mi padre en una casa chica…

-de ahora en adelante, vivirán juntos…y tendrán a una persona visitándolos, viendo lo que hacen.

Al salir del edificio Rin miraba su anillo, Sesshomaru llego con su auto para llevarla pero no reaccionaba.

-Rin vámonos!- Rin lo miro, fijando su vista en su mano con el anillo.

-si…-subiendo sin verlo a la cara.

* * *

Llagaron a la casa de Rin, cuando noto que Rin lloraba.

-Rin porque lloras?- Rin no contesto y salió del auto.

-mañana iremos a tu casa… adiós.

Rin entro a su casa llorando, cuando su primo tomo su hombro.

-Rin vamos no estés tan triste, problema resuelto! Sesshomaru tendrá permiso de venir a visitarlo y…

-nos casamos…-Rin en vos baja.

-qué?!- su padre y Miroku.

-mañana tendré que irme con él… si no hago esto, Yûki se irá con otra familia.

Rin se fue al cuarto de Yûki a verlo dormir, mientras ella velaba por sus sueños, quedando ella también dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Vivir en la misma casa.**

-si! Papá gano!- grito Yûki viendo la carrera con Inuyasha al lado- Inuyasha donde esta mi mamá?

-no lo sé…- viendo para todos lados- iré a preguntarle a Miroku.

Inuyasha lo dejo en una silla viendo la carrera, al llegar donde estaba Miroku.

-AH! Pervertido!- Inuyasha vio a Sango y a Miroku con una mano marcada en su cara.

-fue culpa de mi mano maldita.

-tu estas maldito…- Inuyasha viéndolo- oye! No viste a Rin?

-si Rin estaba en el camerino de Sesshomaru…- contesto sango.

-qué?- viendo a Sesshomaru acrecerse a ellos- Sesshomaru!

-que quieres Inuyasha?

Inuyasha lo dudo viendo a su hermano, cuando Yûki apareció en frente de Sesshomaru.

-papá! Hola- abrazándolo.

-donde esta Rin? se supone que estaría aquí- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-bueno, no sé! ve a buscarla!- contesto Inuyasha.

-mamá!- viendo a Rin caminar lejos con un hombre al lado, Yûki al verlo se esconde detrás de Sesshomaru.

-quien es ese idiota…- Sesshomaru viendo a Rin con ese hombre, no lo soporto mas y fue por ella.

* * *

Rin estaba más enojada que antes.

-te dije que no!- caminado mas lejos de él- estoy casada asique aléjate!

-vamos no seas así…- tomándola de la cintura- yo se que quieres no te hagas la difícil…

-aleja tu asquerosa boca!- Rin lo golpeaba pero no podía soltarse- suéltame!

El que la sostenía se acercaba más a Rin cerrando los ojos.

-aléjate de ella…- furioso Sesshomaru.

-que tenemos aquí?- soltó a Rin empujándola al suelo- no te metas en donde no te llaman, Taisho!

Sesshomaru le pego un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente, dándole una mano a Rin para que se levantara del suelo.

-estas bien Rin?- ella no contesta, solo le da un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias…- se fue a buscar a su hijo, dejando a Sesshomaru viéndola.

* * *

En la noche en la casa de Sesshomaru, Rin estaba en la sala cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta y Rin atendió, viendo a un anciano.

-hola señorita! Soy Myoga amigo del padre de Sesshomaru!- Rin lo dejo entrar a la casa- donde esta Sesshomaru…

-no lo sé… seguro debe estar revolcándose con una cualquiera…- cruzándose de brazos- no me interesa donde esta…

-pero deben estar los dos para decirles una sorpresa…

-está bien! Lo llamare…- marcando el número de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba con su equipo de corredor en la pista, viendo el motor de su auto cuando escucho su celular, viendo quien era Rin.

-hola hermosa…

-hola arrogante…

-que quieres? Al menos que me extrañes…

-en tus sueños! Un hombre está en la casa, quiere hablar con nosotros.

-es opcional estoy en algo importante…- sacando la llave del motor del auto.

-pues déjalo y ven!- Rin dudando de él- acaso estas con alguien…

-si estoy con mi pación…- bromeando escuchando un grito de furia- Rin estoy en la pista… no te pongas celosa hermosa…

-ah! Deja de decirme así!

-tranquila hermosa iré- cortando la llamada.

Dejando las herramientas en su lugar y guardar el auto, Sesshomaru tomo rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar vio a Rin tirada en el sofá, mirando el techo, Sesshomaru la mira viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Rin- viendo que ella no despertaba, él se acerca más a Rin- despierta hermosa…

-Sesshomaru?- despertándose- ya se fue… llegaste tarde-Sesshomaru la levanta llevándola a su cuarto, acostándola en su cama- Sesshomaru! Que haces?! Estoy dormida y tú me traes a tu cama!

-cálmate Rin…

-aja… tenemos que dormir juntos no?- Rin sonrojada.

-si tu quieres… dormiré en el sillón de aquí si tienes miedo me acostare a tu lado, Rin…

-no tengo miedo!- Rin se cambio en su baño, acostándoos en la cama.

Era la media noche, cuando Rin escucho un rayo muy fuerte haciéndola asustar, obligándola a prender la luz. Con una mano en su pecho intentando calmar el susto, viendo a Sesshomaru dormir tranquilo.

-no puedes dormir?- Rin ve a Sesshomaru sentarse, ella asiente con la cabeza.

-tengo miedo!- cubriéndose con las sábanas al escuchar otro rayo. Sesshomaru al verla esconderse se levanto, sentándose a su lado.

-te siguen asustando los rayo… dormiré a tu lado- Rin se abraza a él sintiendo su aroma, llenándola de paz, quedando profundamente dormida en el pecho de Sesshomaru. El al verla dormir otra vez a su lado, sintiéndose feliz de volver a estar con ella, a pesar de sus peleas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Celos.**

Rin despertó rodeada de los brazos de Sesshomaru, pero no lo alejo, se quedo viendo su rostro. Ella de a poco se acercaba a Sesshomaru, cerrando sus ojos dándole un beso, que lo despertó.

-Sesshomaru!- Rin intentando alejarse, pero sus manos le sostenían de la cintura- perdona! No quería hacerlo! Por otro lado si…- Sesshomaru se relamía los labios.

-delicioso…- Rin se sonrojo mas.

Sesshomaru se acercaba más a ella, Rin cerró sus ojos, probando otra vez sus labios tan dulces. Sesshomaru comenzó a hacer el beso mas apasionado, mientras Rin lo rodeaba con sus brazos, haciendo que Sesshomaru se colocara arriba de ella, quitándole la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir. El comenzó a besar la parte de su cuello y pecho saboreándolo, mientras desprendía su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos, deleitándose con ellos.

- Ah! mi amor! Aah! –Rin gemía del placer que le estaba dando Sesshomaru.

Rin le saco la parte de arriba de la remera de Sesshomaru, dejando su torso desnudo, mientras ella lo acariciaba recorriendo con sus manos su torso.

-te extrañaba! Ah! Sessh! Ah!- Rin recordó que Yûki podía venir a su cuarto en cualquier minuto y los encontraría en esa situación- sessh! Ah! Para! Yûki despertara… aah! En cualquier minuto!

-cerrare la puerta después…- siguiendo con su vientre.

-sessh! Para!- Rin lo alejo viéndolo- tonto que no ves lo que estás haciendo! Yûki podría venir a nuestra habitación, y tú dices que cerraras la puerta después! Eres un idiota!

-cálmate!- colocándose de pie.

-eres un idiota! Lárgate ahora!- Sesshomaru se fue dejándola sola.

* * *

En la pista Sesshomaru se colocaba el casco para hacer la prueba de su auto, antes de subir ve a Rin llegar a la pista, viendo del otro lada, a una mujer que se acercaba a él.

-cuanto tiempo Taisho…- saludo la mujer peli-roja.

-que quieres?- con su semblante frio.

-que no puedo venir a verte?- acercándose más a él.

-no en la pista! Es peligroso…

-pero dijiste que viniera…

-está bien espera…

-bueno!- se fue corriendo a otro lugar.

Sesshomaru se fue con su auto a practicar las vueltas para la próxima carrera. Rin vio a la mujer cerca de él antes de comenzar.

-oye Rin te sientes bien?- pregunto Kagome viéndola.

-no! Hace un rato una mujer se le acerco! Ese maldito me las pagara!- apretando los puños.

-bueno deberías calmarte!

Rin se levanto del lugar de donde estaba yéndose furiosa, cuando choca con un hombre, haciéndola carel a suelo.

-lo siento señorita!- dándole la mano para ayudarla.

-perdone señor…-viendo que era un joven alto de cabello rubio- A-Alexander eres tú?

-Rin?- ella asiente- que sorpresa encontrarte!

-Alex te extrañe mucho!- abrazándolo- que haces aquí?

-vine de vacaciones…

-hablo de que haces en la pista?

-ah! Bueno quería ver al corredor! Mi tío me dijo que estarías trabajando aquí…

-como viste a mi padre?

-lo encontré en la calle!... ah! Donde esta Yûki le tengo un regalo para él y mi primita- mostrándole un collar.

* * *

Sesshomaru bajo del auto, viendo a Rin con un idiota colocándole un collar y abrazándola, después vio a Yûki acercarse a ellos, dándole más rabia a Sesshomaru.

-bueno ahora me mostraras la sorpresa!- dijo la mujer peli-roja.

-Ayame ahora no!- se fue a donde estaba Rin- Rin ven ahora!- ella lo ve levantándose de donde estaba.

-qué pasa?

-porque estas con ese idiota!

-porque estabas con esa niña peli-roja antes de salir a correr!

-es mi prima!

-bueno el idiota ese! Es mi primo también! y no te pongas tan celoso!

-no estoy celoso te estoy preguntando!

-a los gritos! Se nota que eres un fanfarrón orgulloso!

-tú eres la orgullosa!

-tonto presumido!

-niña mal criada!

-tonto!

-gruñona!

Rin le estaba por pegar una abofeteada, cuando le sostuvo la mano, acercándola más a él dándole un apasionado beso.

-vamos a un lugar más privado…-entre besos.

-no lo creo- Rin se aleja de él dándole un último beso- ven te lo presentare…

Rin le presento a su primo, al igual que Sesshomaru mostrándole su sorpresa. En su casa Yûki se quedo dormido antes de llegar a la casa, Rin lo acostó en su cama dejándolo dormido.

-Rin- Sesshomaru desde la puerta

-que sucede?- cerrando la puerta de Yûki, caminando a la suya- dormiremos separados…

-como tu digas… buenas noches- dándole un beso rápido.

Rin se quedo viéndolo, sonriendo recordando los celos de Sesshomaru.

-sigues igual de celoso- acostándose en su cama quedando dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Parecidos.**

Yûki estaba en su casa solo viendo una película, comiendo galletas, sintiendo un gran vacío al no tener a sus padres en su casa, cuando escuchando que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-quién es?- del otro lado de la puerta.

-ábreme hijo- Yûki le abrió a su padre la puerta.

-hola papá! Donde esta mamá?- viéndolo solo.

-se quedo con tu abuelo trabajando y vine para que vengas conmigo a la pista.

-si! Me subirás a tu auto?- siguiendo a su padre al auto para ir a la pista.

-tu mamá te dejara?- conduciendo.

- (-_ no! Es peligroso que subas a un auto de carrera! Mas con tu padre_!)- recordó lo que dijo su madre el otro día- eh! Si!

* * *

En la pista en el camerino de Sesshomaru, estaba buscando ropa adecuada para su hijo, al no encontrar fue a un lugar donde estaban ropas.

-que estas buscando?- viéndolo ver ropas.

-un uniforme para ti… no creerás que iras así nomas es un traje especial para los corredores…

-seré un corredor como mi papá!- Sesshomaru saco un traje blanco con azul.

-este te quedara- levantándolo, volviendo al camerino.

Al terminar de colocarle el traje fueron a la pista.

-papá! Tengo mucho calor!- entando al auto.

-los corredores no nos quejamos de eso Yûki…- colocándose su casco de color negro.

-me queda grande…- probando su casco azul- papá no me queda!

-no sé de donde sacaste, de molestarte por todo…- recordando a Rin cuando salían.

**Recuerdo…**

En un centro comercial Rin caminaba con Sesshomaru tomados de las manos. Rin vio una tienda de deportes, viendo un video de Japón.

-Sessh mira- señalando el video-eres tú!

-si es una carrera vieja- viendo un equipo de corredor- entremos- entrando a la tienda, con varios equipos de deportes.

-no lo puedo creer! Es Sesshomaru Taisho!- dijo un anciano afuera de la tienda- es un placer ver a un corredor en mi tienda!

-lo conoce?- Rin viendo a su novio- eres famoso por todos lados sessh!

-como se llama señor?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-perdonen soy Bastian- dándole la mano Sesshomaru- como son mis clientes, le mostrare un casco de corredor que le encantara, único en su clase!- Le mostro un casco color negro.

-es muy bonito- viendo a Sesshomaru probárselo- te ves muy guapo amor!

-ten pruébatelo- Rin toma el casco.

-tengo calor!- Rin probándoselo.

-yo tengo que soportarlo todo los días…

-además me queda grande…- sacándoselo- eres muy cabezón!- Sesshomaru le da un apasionado beso, tomando el casco en su mano, y a ella de la cintura.

-te molestas por todo preciosa…- siguiendo con el beso- te amo…-ente besos.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-PAPÁ! Cuando vamos a correr?- Yûki llamando su atención.

-perdona no preste atención… te sientes cómodo?- colocando el cinturón de seguridad.

-si… pero porque nos vestimos diferentes yo quería parecerme a ti papa…

-tienes el mismo traje?

-sí, pero tú casco es negro y el mío azul…

-te diré una cosa, este casco para mí, es muy importante…

-porque papá?- arrancando el auto.

-lo conseguí cuando tu mamá estaba conmigo…

* * *

Al terminar con la prueba del auto, Sesshomaru ve a Rin sentada en una banca. Bajando a su hijo del auto, Yûki sale corriendo donde estaba Rin.

-Hola mamá- Rin lo mira- mira me parezco a mi papá!

- si eres igual…- tomándolo en brazos, levantándolo haciéndolo reír.

-Rin!- ella lo ve llegar donde estaba.

-hola Sesshomaru! Seguro te mintió diciéndote que si lo dejaba…

-perdón no sabía…

- ese…- viendo el casco de Sesshomaru en su mano- cuando éramos novios lo compramos… lo tienes aun…

-si es muy especial para mi…- retirándose del lugar para dejarla sola.

-Sesshomaru! Espera- Rin deja a Yûki en la banca- yo… sessh… -Sesshomaru la miraba extrañado.

-Rin mañana después de la carrera, saldremos a cenar los dos… solo una noche para nosotros…- se acerco para besarla, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yûki se quedara con mi padre?

-sí, nos vemos a la noche te… nos vemos- retirándose del lugar- ( _que idiota! Por poco le digo te amo, cuando ella me dejo_…).

-te amo…- en vos baja, inaudible para otros- ( _era tan fácil para ti decirme, te amo_…)- solo lo miraba alejarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Accidente.**

-Rin que bueno encontrarte!-Kagome en una puerta de vidrio que daba la patio.

Rin estaba recostada en el césped viendo el cielo, pensando en cualquier cosa.

-hola Kagome…-sin quitar la vista del cielo- como entraste?

-ah Yûki me dejo entrar, ahora está en su habitación- sentándose al lado de Rin- que tienes Rin?

-nada es solo que…- sentándose al lado de Kagome- Sesshomaru quiere que cene con él, después de la carrera.

-que tiene de malo? Yo he visto que tú lo amas, se nota mucho…

-seguro quiere saber porque… lo deje cuando éramos novios…

-tu terminaste con Sesshomaru?! Pero siempre creí que él termino contigo!

-si… Sesshomaru cuando me escuchó decírselo, no me creía y ma desprecio por eso…

-pero cómo? Porque terminaron?

Rin suspiro triste recordando cuando terminaron, contándole todo.

**Recuerdo…**

Rin estaba en su casa, esperando sentada en la entrada de su casa a Sesshomaru, tomando sus manos por los nervios. Sesshomaru llega unos minutos más tarde, corriendo para llegar temprano con ella.

-hola Rin! Perdona llegue tarde…

-solo unos minutos…-sonriéndole.

-que querías decirme, me dijiste que viniera, que pasa?-con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sesshomaru…- el cambia su expresión, al oírla llamarlo por su nombre- quiero… terminar contigo…

-QUE?!

-Sessh tranquilízate!- levantándose para tranquilizarlo.

-no me llames así! Maldita seas Rin! Qué rayos te pasa?!

-no uses maldiciones… tienes que entenderlo…

-qué diablos quieres que entienda! Que no me amas?!

-Sesshomaru yo…

-yo te confesé que te amo! Y me apuñalas por la espalda, diciéndome que no me amas!

-yo no te dije que no te amo!

-es casi lo mismo!

-por favor… seremos solo amigos… Sesshomaru necesito que me entiendas!

-no quiero entender! Ni tampoco quiero tu compasión! Me largo de aquí…- dio media vuelta sin verla.

-Sesshomaru espera!- tomándolo del hombro- yo lo hice porque…

-no quiero explicaciones… me lo dejaste claro ya.

-sessh…

-Sesshomaru para ti… que tengas suerte.

-espera…-Rin con lagrimas en los ojos viéndolo alejarse- te amo… perdóname- entando a su casa llorando.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Rin termino de contar todo con lágrimas, mientras Kagome la abrazaba.

-porque terminaron si tu lo amabas?- Rin secándose las lagrimas para contestarle.

- Sesshomaru se distrajo conmigo, él perdía concentración en la pista, vivíamos en lugares diferentes… tenía que hacerlo por él, porque lo amo! No podía dejar que arruinara su carrera… si no terminaba con él, me odiaría… prefiero eso, a que me odie.

-pero si lo amas… porque otra vez que se vieron, se paliaron?

-es porque el idiota a pocos meses, en una revista lo vi besándose con una mujer, que era modelo!- diciéndolo en forma de burla- y me dio mucha tristeza y rabia al verlo!

Kagome vio su reloj, viendo la hora.

-Rin! La carrera ya comenzó!- levantándose del suelo- tienes que estar! Sesshomaru te está esperando!

-ah! Se me hizo tarde! Yûki con quien lo dejare?

-tu padre no está en la sala?- viendo al papá de Rin con Yûki en brazos.

-Si- corre adentro- papá! Qué bueno que estas aquí!

-mamá puedo quedarme hoy en la casa de mi abuelo?- Rin asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Su padre la llevo a la pista viendo a la genta salir, siendo bastante raro para Rin y Kagome, al entrar, los corredores estaban estacionados y ninguno en la pista.

-que sucede aquí?- pregunto Kagome.

-no se, pero donde esta Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru… no veo a su equipo por ningún lugar…

Siguieron caminando, sin entender lo que sucedía, cuando escucharon un grito de una mujer.

-hija! Rin!- la mamá de Kagome, Naomi corría donde estaban ellas- que bueno que las encuentro, donde estaban?

-en la casa de Rin… que sucede aquí mamá? Y la carrera?

-esto es malo…- triste viendo a Rin- cuando comenzó la carrera, dos corredores en la quinta vuelta, chocaron y uno de ellos murió… Taisho y…

-Sesshomaru está muerto?!- Rin asustada por él.

-no está vivo, en el hospital más cercano, esta de urgencias- anotando donde estaba- estaba muy grave cuando lo sacamos, pero no sufrió el mismo destino que el otro piloto…

Naomi le dio el papel a Rin, con la dirección del hospital donde estaba Sesshomaru. Rin salió del lugar corriendo directo al hospital, intentando llegar al lugar donde estaba Sesshomaru, llorando por la angustia que sentía al saber que no estuvo con él, sintiéndose culpable.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Te amo.**

Rin llego al hospital, lo más rápido preguntando por Sesshomaru.

-por favor señora! necesito saber donde esta Sesshomaru Taisho…- la mujer la veía desesperada.

-está en el tercer piso, pero no se puede…- la mujer vio a Rin correr al ascensor- espere señorita! -Rin la no escucho, y subió lo mismo

* * *

En el tercer, Rin vio donde estaban los médicos viendo que salían de una sala.

-señor es urgente, donde esta Taisho Sesshomaru?

-está en esta sala pero, no se puede entrar- Rin viendo que se fueron intento entrar, pero de atrás le vieron intentando entrar levantándola, sacándola del lugar.

-no! Por favor! Déjeme verlo!- intentando liberarse.

**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza  
vas alimentando el amor de mi alma  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será de mí si no te tengo?**

Inuyasha ve a Rin afuera de la sala, forcejeando con los doctores, el sale viendo que la sacaban del lugar.

-deténganse! Déjenla es su esposa!- tomándola del brazo- Rin qué bueno que estas aquí!- Rin lo abrazo llorando por el accidente.

-Inuyasha! Está bien? done esta?!

-tranquila está bien, ya salió de urgencias- asiéndola entrar a la habitación, viéndolo en la camilla con un respirador, con algunas vendas en el brazos, y una en la mejilla.

-sessh…-Rin se acerca a él, viéndolo con algunos moretones en el cuerpo- que bueno que estés vivo…- acariciando su frente con cariño, Inuyasha sale del cuarto dejándolos solos.

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**

-Sesshomaru… despierta- viéndolo inconsciente- despierta no me dejes sola… recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo estaba sola y tú apareciste en mi vida…

**Recuerdo…**

Rin estaba solo en una banca llorando, cuando una mano en su hombro llamo su atención.

-te sientes bien?- pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

-no deberías hablar con extraños…- mirando que estaba arrodillado frente a ella- que se le ofrece?

-quisiera saber por qué lloras señorita?- viendo su cara llena de lagrimas.

-bueno… me siento sola, mi padre se fue el otro día y…- Sesshomaru la miraba con ternura- porque hablas conmigo? Soy una extraña…

-no lo sé, pero te vi llorar y quería ayudarte…-Rin le sonrió quitándose las lagrimas.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-Sesshomaru, me siento sola si no estás conmigo…- llorando.

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
me enamoré de ti...**

-quiero que despiertes… que vuelvas a decirme "te amo"

**Recuerdo…**

-Rin! qué bueno que te encuentro!- Sesshomaru corriendo a donde estaba ella, en el parque cerca de las flores.

-hola Sesshomaru!- viéndolo sentarse a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa- que te tiene tan feliz?

-tú…-Rin se sonrojo al instante- Rin tengo que decirte algo…

-así? Qué es?

-bueno yo… quería decirte…- ella lo veía nervoso- Rin yo…- el no podía y opto por lo otro, se acerco peligrosamente a ella, dándole un dulce beso- yo te amo…

-Sesshomaru…- ella se arrojo a sus brazos, dándole un beso que él lo profundizo más- yo también! Yo también te amo!

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-tú eras lo que más quería, lo que más amaba en este mundo! No te vayas!

**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...  
eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será de mí si no te tengo?**

-no me dejes sola!- mirándolo con lagrimas en toda la cara- me prometiste que no me dejarais sola, que siempre me potajerías, que me cuidarías…

**Recuerdo…**

-sessh…- Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, desnudo con los ojos cerrados, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-que tienes?- con los ojos cerrados, no obtuvo respuesta, sentándose en la cama viéndola dormida, cuando vio afuera que estaba lloviendo- Rin…- escucho un rayo muy fuerte haciendo que ella despertara, abrazándolo fuerte.

-ah!- abrazándolo más fuerte al escuchar otro.

-le tienes miedo a la tormenta?- ella no lo ve al acara.

-si…- soltándose de él, acostándose dándole la espalda.

-hermosa no me des la espalda- abrazándola de la espalda, besando su cuello- porque no me lo dijiste?

-creí… que pensarías que soy una niña- viéndolo a la cara- es ridículo, no?

-no es encantador… te amo como eres- abrazándola dándole besos en la cabeza- yo te prometo que te protegeré ahora y siempre… no me alejare de ti… te amo-quedándose profundamente dormido.

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir... **

Rin escucho el ruido del electrocardiógrafo, viendo que su corazón no latía.

-Sesshomaru… ayuda!- saliendo afuera de la sala- por favor ayúdeme!

Los doctores entraron sacándola de la habitación, pidiéndole a Inuyasha que la sostuviera mientras hacían el electroshock en el corazón.

-no! –Rin lloraba viéndolo.

-despejen- dándole el primer toque, sin obtener nada.

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... **

-no resulto!- grito uno de los médicos.

-despejen!- otra vez con el mismo resultado- no responde.

-Sesshomaru responde…- viéndolo de afuera- no te vayas…

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...**

-despejen!- dándole otro viendo que otra vez lata su corazón- señorita gracias por avisarnos, sino no estaría aquí…- diciéndole a Rin, saliendo de la habitación.

en la sala todo estaba tranquilo, Rin entro viéndolo más tranquilo en la habitación, ella se acerco al él viéndolo.

-qué bueno que este bien- tomando su mano- no puedo evitarlo… me enamore de ti Sesshomaru… te amo tanto…no puedo estar si ti...

-yo también te amo…- ella giro su cabeza viendo a Sesshomaru despierto- hola hermosa…

-estabas despierto?

-sí, los doctores me dijeron lo que paso, y valió la pena fingir que estaba dormido…- riendo, mientras ella estaba sonrojada- fue muy lindo lo que dijiste Rin…

-no! que vergüenza! Creí que seguías inconsciente!

-que no me amas como me lo dijiste hace un rato?

-claro que te amo! No puedo evitar que, me enamoraras otra vez! Me enamore de ti otea vez!- Sesshomaru se quita la máscara para respirar, dándole un apasionado beso- no podrás respirar póntelo!- separándose de él

-no me hace falta, si estoy contigo no me falta el aire…- siguiendo con el beso.

**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!  
No hay nada que cambiar  
, no hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de ti...  
me enamoré de ti...**

**espero que les gustara! saludos a todos! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Mi ex, una completa loca.**

Pasado una semana Sesshomaru estaba recuperado del accidente, volviendo a la pista. Rin estaba en su casa, con Yûki durmiendo en sus brazos al igual que ella, cuando el ruido de la puerta la despertó de sus sueños.

-quién es?- Rin del otro lado de la puerta.

-señora soy del juzgado…- Rin abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer joven, cabello negro con ojos verdes, con una pollera tubo más arriba de las rodilla, con una camisa suelta rosa.

-que se le ofrece?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-vengo a ver cómo está la situación… y para ver si no nos tenemos que llevar a su hijo…- viendo unos papeles.

-pase… tiene que hacerme algunas preguntas?- viendo que la mujer se sentaba frente a ella.

-no solo necesito verlos un par de días…

-bueno…

-está bien veré la situación- mirando la casa- mi nombre es Runa.

-( _más le vale a ella, no acercarse a Sesshomaru! Mandan a esta mujer para qué?! Yo la veo y parece una_…)

-señora…

-(_es una ah! Señora! A quien le dice vieja? soy más joven que ella!_) Lo siento creo que me distraje!- viéndola fingiendo una sonrisa.

Runa se quedo con ella toda la tarde, no mucha simpatía para Rin.

* * *

En la noche Sesshomaru llego a su casa viendo a Yûki dibujando un perro.

-hola papá! Qué bueno que llegaste! Mira- mostrándole el dibujo- papá podemos comprar un perro? He sido buen niño!

-no lo sé… le preguntare a tu madre.

-mamá está en tu estudio… -Sesshomaru fue donde estaba Rin.

Llego a su estudio abriendo la puerta, viéndola en la silla, de espaldas a él.

-hola hermosa…- no obtuvo respuesta- Yûki me pregunto si podíamos comprar un perro y…- ve que se da vuelta siendo otra mujer- quien diablos eres tú?

-qué raro que no me recuerdes…- con voz provocadora.

-que quieres?- alejándose de ella.

-que más! Te quiero a ti…- Sesshomaru la toma del cuello.

-no finjas maldita! Cuando tuviste la oportunidad trataste de matarme…-soltándola- pero fallaste y estoy vivo…

-no trataba de matarte- Runa mira su anillo- trataba de matar a la que te tenia prisionero, en tus recuerdos…

-donde esta Rin?!

Runa se carcajeaba sacando un cuchillo de su manga, viendo que la puerta se abría, tomando a Yûki, apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

-seamos razonables- Runa con el cuchillo en el cuello de Yûki- si no te tengo nadie te tendrá!

-estás loca! Suéltalo! Dime donde esta Rin?

-ja! No la vera más!- moviendo el cuchillo.

Sesshomaru ve a un costado una espada vieja de adorno, en un movimiento la toma hiriendo a Runa dejando libre a su hijo, que corrió cerca de él.

-bravo! pero no termina- Runa corrió a él atacándolo, Sesshomaru le pego en el estomago.

-llamare a las autoridades si no te largas!- ella se reía- está bien.

Runa se acerca a él para besarlo, cuando un hombre de las autoridades la arresta.

-señorita venga con nosotros!- colocándole las esposas- señor qué bueno que llamo, la estuvimos buscando varias meses…

-yo no llame…- viendo a su hijo sosteniéndose de sus piernas, lo levanto para abrazarlo.

* * *

Todos se fueron, Sesshomaru dejo a Yûki en la sala.

-no me quiero quedar solo!- tomando su mano.

-tranquilo solo iré arriba, espérame aquí.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras, buscando a Rin, Sesshomaru al no encontrarla se sienta en el pasillo pensando, donde estaría o pensando lo peor.

-que haces?

-Rin!- Sesshomaru la abrazo preocupado- creí que… no importa- la besa apasionadamente, acorralándola en la pared.

-sessh detente- alejándolo con sus manos en su pecho- aun no lo aremos… vamos con Yûki.

-Rin dónde estabas?- tomándola de la mano.

-ella cuando me distraje me golpeo, desperté en uno de los armarios del ártico, y veo que no era lista, tenía mi celular y con ello llame…

-no le das mucha importancia…

-no, estaba loca! Y luego me di cuenta, de que ella era la chica a la que besabas en la revista que yo vi…

-fue un error- tomándola del a cintura, antes de entrar a la sala- quería olvidarme de ti… pero no me dejabas…- besándola pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-mamá! Papá! Ya sufrí bastante!- Yûki del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se reían del comentario de su hijo, tomándolo en brazos llenándolo de besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Un año de matrimonio sin casarnos.**

En la noche, Rin estaba en su cama si conciliar el sueño, dándose vuelta a todos lados pero, nada, sin más se levanto de su cama, por un vaso de agua. Volviendo de la cocina ve el cuarto de Sesshomaru queriendo entrar pero se negó, entando a la suya.

-Sesshomaru…- en voz baja tirándose en la cama- te extraño…

Se dio vuelta para ver la ventana, cuando sintió unas manos rodearla de la cintura.

-hola hermosa…- Sesshomaru cerca de su oído.

-Sessh- dándose vuelta, viéndolo si la parte de arriba- que haces?

-vine a verte- besándola apasionadamente.

Sesshomaru comenzó a profundizarlo más, colocándose arriba de ella, profundizando sus besos, bajando a su cuello, sacándole la parte de arriba de su ropas, besándola por la parte de su cuello.

-Ah! Sessh!- Rin lo abrazaba, sintiendo la mano de él en sus muslos, Rin con sus manos recorría su torso, sintiendo sus músculos.

Sesshomaru desprendió su sostén deleitándose con sus pechos, saboreándolos uno por uno, dejando esa parte bajando a su vientre.

-Rin estás segura de que quieres seguir?- Sesshomaru separándose de ella.

-si… quiero volver a sentirte dentro mío.

Sesshomaru sin dudarlo le quito la lo que estorbaba, siguiendo besando su vientre bajando a su intimidas, saboreándola con su lengua.

-ah! Que haces! Aah!- sosteniéndose de la cama con sus manos.

-saboreándote…

Rin viendo que dejaba esa parte viendo que la besaba en el cuello, ella siente su erección quitándole su pantalón dejándolo desnudo frente a ella, bajando su mano tocando su miembro asiéndolo jadear.

-no lo soporto más!- Sesshomaru tomo su mano sacándola de ahí- abre las pernas…

Rin obedeció, mientras él se colocaba en posición.

-sessh… suave y luego…- mirándolo sonrojada.

-ya sé cómo te gusta…

Sesshomaru comenzó a penetrarla, con movimientos suaves, haciéndola gemir del placer, moviéndose más rápido deleitándose con ella dejando su esencia, llegando a su clímax, saliendo de ella con delicadeza.

-estas bien?- colocándose al lado.

-no podría estar mejor…- abrazándolo, quedando cómoda en sus brazos.

-te amo hermosa…- cerrando los ojos.

-sessh…- llamando la atención de él- estamos casados y… yo quisiera al menso tener una boda…

-quieres casarte?

-no quieres, no?- Rin se aleja de él- me estabas usando! Solo querías tener sexo conmigo! y luego adiós! que Tonta soy! No me vuelves a hablar en tu vida!- dándole la espalda- lárgate!

-preciosa estas exagerando…- abrazándola de la espalda- si quiero tener una boda, mas contigo…

-pídemelo- Sesshomaru se coloca arriba de ella.

-ahora no, mañana- besándola- ahora quiero otra cosa.

Rin lo comenzó a besar para repetirlo otra vez.

* * *

En la mañana, Sesshomaru se levanto primero, para ir a la pista, dejándola sola. Al llegar se encuentra con Miroku y Sango.

-hola primo! Qué bueno verte tan temprano!- Sango saludándolo.

-Hola- saludo viendo el auto- que hace aquí?

-lo sacamos para limpiar el lugar donde estaba- contesto Miroku- donde esta Rin?

-en casa, durmiendo…- acomodando sus guantes, Miroku lo mira con una sonrisa pervertida.

-ah! No me equivoque! se nota que te divertiste con ella anoche!- Sango lo veía, tomándolo de una oreja.

-no cambias, verdad?

-vamos Sanguito! Era broma!- riéndose.

-vamos no se burlen de Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha viéndolo- es obvio que no lo hizo es un cobarde!

-cállate- Sesshomaru sentado en una banca- deja de decir estupideces…

-si! Al menos no soy un cobarde…

-que quieres decir con eso?- viéndolo a la cara.

-que no te le atreves a pedirle matrimonio! Rin te está esperando!- Inuyasha señala donde estaba Rin caminando con Yûki- que esperas ve ahora!

-quieres que le pida que nos casemos?! No tengo ni un anillo para ella!

-toma- dándole una cajita- papá me dijo que era de tu mamá, dáselo a Rin…- Sesshomaru toma la cajita, corriendo donde estaba Rin.

* * *

-mamá, porque vinimos tan temprano a la pista?

-me dijiste que querías que tu papá te llevara a la escuela…

-sí pero…

-no quieres?- Rin lo toma de la mano- tienes cinco años, ya no quieres a tu papá?

-si lo quiero!

-ja! Entonces lo llamare- Rin se da vuelta viéndolo correr a ella- hola sessh!

-hola! Quería entrenar, antes de llevarlo a la escuela…- tomando a Yûki diciendo algo que no escucho Rin

-adiós mamá!-Yûki se fue corriendo en donde estaba Inuyasha.

-que le dijiste?- Rin dudando- acaso lo echaste! El que seas su padre no te da derecho a…

-no lo eche, Inuyasha me pidió que lo llamara…- Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano, guindola a un lugar más privado.

-donde vamos?- viéndolo que entraban a su camerino.

-Rin he pensado mucho lo que dijiste, acerca de tener una boda…

-no quieres- Sesshomaru la sienta en una banca- sessh yo…

-déjame terminar…- él se arrodillo frente a ella- estuvimos un año juntos y quisieras… Rin yo te amo y quiero que nos casemos… te casas conmigo?

-SI! Si!- Rin lo abraza- te amo!- Sesshomaru le coloco el anillo, ella se quedo viéndolo- es hermoso…

-era de mi madre- besándola, viendo su cara de duda-yo quiero dártelo, sé muy bien que lo cuidaras…-siguiendo con el beso, para luego irse los dos tomados de las manos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Padres y mis suegros.**

-Sesshomaru! No le baja con nada la fiebre…- Rin colocándole un paño húmedo, en la frente de Yûki.

-buscare la medicina, no te preocupes…- desde la puerta de la habitación.

-apúrate! desde esta mañana que no puedo!- viendo a Sesshomaru irse.

-mamá tengo hambre…- soltando un estornudo.

-si mi amor…- levantándose- si necesitas algo, avísame…

Al terminar con la sopa para Yûki, Sesshomaru llego a la casa.

-hola sessh!- con una bandeja en la mano- que bueno que la conseguiste!

-espero que con esto, esté bien…- tomando la bandeja, llevándola al cuarto junto con Rin.

* * *

En la tarde Yûki estaba mejor, pero tenía que estar en su cama. Sesshomaru lo veía dormido en su cama, cuando escucho la puerta.

-sessh quieres que atienda yo?- Rin desde la puerta.

-no, iré yo… vete a descansar- dándole un beso en la frente, viendo que ella se fue a su habitación.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de quienes eran.

-padre, madre, que hacen aquí?- desde la puerta.

-qué manera de recibir a tus padres, muchacho…- menciono su padre.

-que quieren?- molesto.

-podemos pasar…- mencionó su madrastra- tenemos que decirte algo.

-está bien…- Sesshomaru los dejo entrar, viéndolos al frente de ellos.

-hijo fue un error no confiar en ti… y quería pedirte perdón…- dijo su padre,Sesshomaru lo veía no muy confiado.

-ja! Y tú crees que te creo!- dirigiéndose a su padre- por su culpa tuve que irme a Australia pero... eso alentó mas mi carrera como piloto…

-hijo era por tu bien… le hiciste daño a una chica, diciéndole falsedades!

-lo que hacía, no era de su incumbencia!

-teníamos que hacerlo! Era por tu bien!- dijo su madrastra- no queríamos pero…

-eso ya no importa…- Sesshomaru se levanto- si no tienen nada que decir…

-Sesshomaru! Ven rápido!- grito Rin de la parte de arriba.

-quién es?- Sesshomaru no contesto, se fue corriendo a la parte superior de la casa, dejándolos más confundidos.

-Sesshomaru que bueno!- él vio a Yûki con la temperatura más alta- no sé qué hacer…

-llamare a un medico…

Sesshomaru fue con sus padres, tomando su teléfono.

-quien era ella?- pregunto su madre.

-es mi esposa, necesito que se vayan hablaremos después…

Rin bajo las escaleras viendo a las dos personas.

-Sesshomaru, quienes son?- viéndolos.

-Yûki está bien?- viéndola que bajo las escaleras desesperada.

-no me evadas la pregunta! Y si estás bien, me confundí…

-Rin ellos son mis padres…- Rin les extendió su mano en forma de saludo- mi madrastra Izayoi y mi padre Inu no taisho.

-es un placer conocerlos!- Rin se acerca a él diciéndole- nunca me lo contaste! Eres un tonto yo creí que no tenias!

-jovencita, quien es Yûki?- preguntó Inu no taisho.

-es mi hijo…- Sesshomaru viéndolo.

-que alegría tengo un nieto! Jovencito soy tu mamá y no me lo dices!- Rin le sonrió.

-lastima… tiene fiebre y no puede salir de su cama…- Rin triste.

-yo tengo una cura! acompáñame a la cocina…- Izayoi tomando su mano.

-padre- Sesshomaru llamando su atención- acepto tus disculpas y tenías razón… pero de no ser por ti, no la hubiera conocido…

-gracias!- abrazándolo- bueno cuántos años tiene mi nieto!- Sesshomaru dudo en responderle.

-cinco años…- Sesshomaru le conto todo a su padre.

* * *

Rin en la cocina con Izayoi, preparaban el remedio casero para Yûki viendo las cosas que llevaba. Al terminar Rin, le dio el remedio, viendo que resulto.

-mamá, quien es ella?- mirando a Izayoi.

-es la mamá, de tu papá- dándole un beso en la frente, sentándolo en su regazó- ella es tu abuelita!

-hola!- Izayoi se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Querida…- llamo Izayoi a Rin- cuántos años tienes?

-tengo veinticuatro, pero muy pronto cumpliré veinticinco!

-tan jovencita… Qué bueno! Eso significa que me darás muchos nietos!- Rin se sonrojo, viendo a Sesshomaru y su padre en la puerta.

-bue-bueno…- viendo a Yûki reírse.

-si yo quiero un hermanito…

-yo quisiera tener otro…- con una sonrisa burlona Sesshomaru.

-tonto… que haces?- tapándose la cara, Sesshomaru se acerca a ella dándole un beso, dejándola más sonrojada.

-entonces muéstrenos las fotos de su boda, quiero verlas!- Izayoi viendo a Rin y Sesshomaru.

-es que… la boda será en dos semanas!- contesto Rin contenta- y están invitados! Quiero tener a mis suegros el día de mi boda!

-mañana nos veremos y te ayudare con todo!- Izayoi levantándose.

-si con gusto!- acompañándolos a la perta, para despedirlos- adiós!- saludándolos viendo que se fueron.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Despedida de soltero, noche para vigilar.**

Rin estaba durmiendo en su habitación, cuando dos chicas entraron riéndose, Kagome se acerco a Rin que dormía.

-buenos días Rin!- gritaron Sango y Kagome.

-ah!- Rin se asusto por el grito, haciendo que se caiga de la cama.

Kagome se reía de la travesura, mientras veía a Sango que la ayudaba a levantarse , Kagome noto que Rin se levantaba, viendo una foto chica en el suelo.

-Rin que es esta foto?- viéndola.

-Kagome no!- intento sacársela, pero no pudo.

-Rin que…

-quería decirles después de que terminara la luna de miel, pero…

-que es Kagome?- pregunto Sango si saber de que hablaban.

-es una foto de un ultrasonido- mostrándole la foto.

-de cuanto estas?- Sango interesada.

-tres semanas… se lo quise decir a Sesshomaru, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, hace una semana que no lo veo, con el tema de la boda…

-felicidades Rin!- Kagome la abrazo, al igual que Sango.

-bueno que vamos a hacer?- Sango llamando la atención de Rin.

-de que hablas Sango?- Rin sin saber de que hablaba.

-ya sabes! después de mañana será tu boda!

-y lo que hace falta es una despedida de solteras!-contenta Kagome.

-no la haré… antes quería pero, mi bebé- con una mano en su vientre- por eso no quiero fiesta, ni nada por el estilo…

-pero eso es algo divertido!

-ya se…-pensando en algo para hacer a la noche- que tal si, vemos unas películas y comemos palomitas de maíz!

-está bien! Es tu fiesta- Sango aprobando lo que dijo su amiga- pero los chicos no tendrán una?

-Sesshomaru? No lo haría…- Rin despreocupada, pero se puso a pensar en esa opción- si lo hará!

* * *

En la pista de noche, Sesshomaru dio la última vuelta en un tiempo perfecto. Inuyasha y Miroku cuando Sesshomaru bajo del auto, lo llevaron a la casa de Miroku.

-bueno! es tu ultimo día como hombre libre!- Miroku dándole una cerveza.

-estas diciéndolo como si fuera algo malo…- Inuyasha mirándolo.

-solo digo!- riéndose- ah! Me acordaba Sesshomaru…- él le prestó atención- no quieres que traiga algo para divertirnos un rato…

-está bien…

* * *

-Kagome en donde están!- Rin desesperada.

-están en la casa de Miroku- contesto Sango- él me dijo que estarían en su casa…

-entonces iremos! No dejaremos que en una noche nos engañen!- Kagome molesta.

-como sabes eso!- Rin más molesta.

-es Miroku!

Las tres tomaron sus cosas para ir a la casa de Miroku, al llegar a la casa, escondiéndose buscado una ventana. Al ver la ventana correcta ven por ella, a Miroku y Sesshomaru viendo una película sentados bebiendo.

-Sesshomaru esta bebiendo! Por lo menos no está con una cualquiera…

-mira!- vieron a Inuyasha acercarse a ellos, Kagome abrió la ventana escuchando lo que decían.

* * *

-oye Miroku cuando llegan estoy aburrido…

-calma Inuyasha, pronto vendrán…

-Inuyasha buscaste, lo que dije hace un rato?- dijo sesshomaru.

-si lo encontré y funciona…

* * *

-vendrán?! Acaso contrataron mujeres?!- Rin estaba como una fiera- Sesshomaru está de acuerdo!

-tranquilízate no nos deben descubrí- Kagome tapándole la boca- yo también me gustaría decirle su verdades pero no…

-es cierto tenemos que ver que harán, pero dudo mucho que hagan algo malo- Sango mirando- estamos de novios yo y Miroku, no creo que a la primera me engañe, y tú Kagome llevas con Inuyasha por un año, crees que te engañara ahora, y Rin no hace falta decírtelo, se van a casar, él te ama…

Ellas se quedaron viendo, cuando escucharon el timbre. Ellas fueron a la puerta viendo a una chica con un paquete en manos, y vieron a Sesshomaru atenderla.

-señor su orden- extendiendo el paquete.

-gracias…- firmando para luego irse.

* * *

Sesshomaru entro con el paquete.

-qué bueno que llego! espero que sigas igual, que cuando éramos chicos hermano.

-como no, te ganare.

-si no les gano yo primero!

* * *

Ellas los veían de afuera, confundidas de su "teoría de engaño"

-eso era todo… un video juego- viéndolos jugar- creo que prefiero esto a que otra cosa- Kagome relajándose.

- nos vamos?- Rin viéndolas- o quieren entrar?

-nos vamos- Kagome y Sango de acuerdo.

-está bien!

Kagome salió primeo de donde estaban, seguida de Sango, Rin salió más dificultosa con los arbustos. Toda la noche en la casa de Kagome se quedaron viendo películas hasta quedarse las tres profundamente dormidas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Boda.**

Rin estaba en una habitación, de una mansión, viendo por la ventana todos los preparativos de su boda en su jardí esperaba a sus amigas, sus ropas y estilista, viendo que la puerta se abría.

-qué bueno que llegaron! estoy muy nerviosa…- viendo que el que entro, era Sesshomaru- sessh que haces aquí?

-vine a verte- besándola- te extrañaba preciosa…

Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos, llevándola a la cama cerca de ellos, recostándola bajando su mano a su remera, metiendo su mano tocando sus pechos.

-sessh! Ah!- Rin lo acariciaba-detente… ah!

-porque tengo que hacerlo?- besando su cuello.

-sessh! van a venir mis amigas Ah!

-me muero por hacerte el amor…- Sesshomaru desprendió su sostén, junto con su remera deleitándose con sus pechos.

-sessh! Ah! Vendrán ah! Para aah!

-será solo unos minutos, haremos el amor ahora…

-aah! Está bien… cierra la puerta ah!

Sesshomaru se saco toda su ropa, junto con Rin, listo para hacerla suya. Él estaba en posición, entrando en ella con cuidado con movimientos suaves aumentando su ritmo.

-aah! Mi amor!- Rin escucha que tocaban la puerta- sessh detente alguien toca la puerta…-Sesshomaru detuvo sus movimientos si salir de ella, viendo hacia la puerta, molesto por la intervención.

-Rin no menciones que estoy aquí…

-quién es?

-soy yo Izayoi, vengo a prepararte querida!

-Sesshomaru sal ahora!- Sesshomaru salió de ella- estuviste increíble…- besándolo tomándolo del cuello, sin querer soltarlo.

-me tengo que ir…- dándole un último beso, vistiéndose lo más rápido, saliendo por la ventana.

Rin se levanto de la cama ordenándola lo más bien, luego buco su ropas para atender a su suegra. Al estar vestida, Rin abrió la puerta viendo a Izayoi con una caja que tenía su vestido.

-porque tardaste en abrirme la puerta?

-bueno… estaba durmiendo y tenía que cambiarme…- sonriéndole.

- es hora de cambiarse!- sacando el vestido de Rin.

-está muy hermoso…- viendo el vestido de su madre.

-es hermoso, tu madre estará muy orgullosa de que lo uses el día de tu boda…

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, viendo a Sango y Kagome con todos los pelos revueltos.

-chicas que les paso?- pregunto Rin casi riéndose.

-llegábamos tarde, y a Sango se le ocurrió, venir en la moto de su hermano…

-y eso explica los cabellos…- viéndolas peinarse.

-si mi hermano no tenia cascos para nosotras…

-bueno a cambiarse!- dijo Izayoi peinándolas.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba terminado de subir la ventana, cuando unas manos lo toman del hombro, subiéndola a la habitación.

-Hola noviecito- Inuyasha agarrándolo del hombro- se podría saber… donde rayos estabas?!

-no grites!- arreglándose su ropa- fui a dar una vuelta…

-papá te estuvo buscando por todas partes! Y dinos, porque subías la ventana? Existen las puertas…- Sesshomaru lo ignoro.

-vamos Inuyasha! no molestes tu hermano!- dijo riéndose Miroku.

-ja! Este tonto se perdió, ni siquiera sabíamos, donde rayos estaba!

-eso es fácil de saber!- Sesshomaru lo miro.

-así? Donde?

-estaba seguro con…- Sesshomaru le tiro una toalla, para evitar que lo diga.

-eso ya no interesa… estoy aquí, no?- contesto Sesshomaru.

-sí… pero no deberías estar con Rin.

-que?! donde estuviste muchacho?!- su padre entrando al cuarto.

-pa-padre?- viéndolo furioso.

-muchacho! sabes muy bien como es esto!

-si lo sé…

-tú sabes cómo es esto! Y lo mismo lo haces!

-cálmate…- restándole importancia dejando a su padre confundido- no le hice nada…

- mas te vale…

Sesshomaru buscaba su traje para la boda.

* * *

En la ceremonia al aire libre, Sesshomaru esperaba a Rin en el altar, mas nervios viendo a Yûki sentado en primera fila viéndolo contento. Comenzó a sonar la música, viendo a Rin con un vestido liso y largo blanco, con escote con tiritas, con una flor blanca en un costado.

Toda la ceremonia fue esplendía, asiendo paso a la fiesta, donde todos celebraban por la pareja, al terminar, el papá de Rin se quedo con Yûki dejándolos solos.

-Sesshomaru…- Rin estaba sentada junto con él, en el jardín viendo que nadie estaba.

-qué pasa?- abrazándola- quieres irte a casa?

-si…

Ambos llegaron a su casa, quedando dormidos abrazados los dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: De vuelta juntos, final.**

Sesshomaru y Rin al volver de su luna de miel, pidieron a su familia que los recibieran en su casa. Su familia lo estaba esperando con una cena familiar, todos miraban para ver cuando llegaban, ansiosos por verlos. Yûki estaba muy aburrido, alejado de los demás, viendo el cielo, Inuyasha que estaba con su madre se alejo para verlo.

-hola enano!- sentándose al lado.

-hola tío...- sin verlo, con la vista perdida en el cielo.

-que tienes? estas muy triste… anda dime!- sonriéndole levantándole el ánimo.

-es que… mi mamá me dijo que cuando me sintiera solo, mirara el cielo, que ella también lo vería, y no me siento solo…

-ja! Mi madre me dijo, que cuando me sienta solo, le tirara juguetes a Sesshomaru…- encogiéndose de hombros.

-y eso funcionaba?- mirándolo.

-claro! Mi madre tenía razón!

-pero papá no te pegaba?

-si eso era la cosa! Cuando mi hermano me ponía atención, no me sentía solo…

-jajá! Quieres mucho a mi papá!

-ja! No se lo menciones… vamos tienes que comer algo…

-tío.

-que pasa Yûki?

-tú crees que voy a tener un hermanito, como tú y mi papá?

-claro! No creas, que no!

-y también primitos?

-eh- Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco con la pregunta- bueno no se…

* * *

Kagome lo observaba con ternura, viendo a su novio y a su sobrino, Kagome decidió acercarse, escuchando la pregunta de Yûki.

-como que no sabes?- con una sonrisa, viendo su cara de sorpresa.

-Ka- Kagome!

-y Inuyasha?

-Bu-bueno… oye Kagome, no quieres hablar de otra cosa?- tratando de evitar la pregunta.

-jajá! Te pones nervioso!- dándole un beso.

Yûki los veía riéndose de su tío, mientras Kagome se fue a ver unas cosas adentro de la casa.

-tío nervioso?- riéndose de él.

-mocoso de que te ríes?- Inuyasha lo tomo en brazos, haciéndole cosquillas.

-jajá! No me haces cosquillas! Jajaja! basta!

-no! Te lo mereces!- Izayoi lo vio con su nieto, saliendo afuera.

-hola hijo! Hola nietito!

-hola!- saludaron los dos.

-vengan a la casa ya llegaron!

* * *

Al entrar, Rin recibí a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo, al igual que Sesshomaru.

-podrían sentarse un minuto?- Sesshomaru llamando la atención de todos.

-tenemos algo muy importante que decirles!- Rin con una sonrisa, todos hicieron lo que dijo Sesshomaru.

-y que es lo que tienen que decirnos?- pregunto el padre de Rin.

Rin le sonrió a Sesshomaru, levantando a su hijo.

-bueno! Estoy embarazada!

-que alegría!- dijo su padre.

-gracias papá!- viendo a su suegros, que la abrazaron felicitándola.

-si voy a tener un hermanito!

-si – Rin le dio un beso.

Todos se quedaron celebraron la sorpresita de Rin, invitándolos a tener una cena familiar.

* * *

Todos se fueron ,quedando los tres en la casa.

-mamá! Papá no tengo sueño!- Yûki con su ropa de dormir.

-quieres ver una película con nosotros?- Sesshomaru levantándolo, llevándolo a la sala.

-pero… no se molestaran conmigo?

-no nos vamos a enojar, al contrario! te extrañamos un montón!-Rin abrazándolo.

Se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo varias películas. En la media noche Yûki se quedo dormido, Sesshomaru lo acostó en su regazo, cubriéndolo con una manta, Rin a su lado veía muy interesada la película, con su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru.

-se quedo dormido…- con una mano en su cabeza.

-quieres llevarlo a su cuarto?

-no, estamos todos aquí…- dándole un beso.

-sessh…

-que quieres hermosa?

-estas feliz de estar de vuelta juntos?

-como no? Te amo tanto- dándole un apasionado beso- lo que agradezco es volvier a verte de nuevo, de saber que me amabas… - dándole otro beso- de que puedo estar con mi hijo…

-de que estoy embarazada?

-sí, y voy a estar contigo…

-estoy feliz de volver a estar juntos…

-te amo- dándole un beso.

Rin seguía con el beso de él, al terminar ella se recostó sintiéndose cómoda entre sus brazos, quedando los tres dormidos en el sofá, sintiéndose otra vez en familia.

**FIN…**

**bueno este es el fin de esta historia! :/ bueno de otra forma sigan leyendo las otras...u.u**

**un saludo a todos y gracias por los comentarios! ^_^ **


End file.
